


What To Do About A Stranger In Your Bed

by Laurasauras



Series: December Dalliances [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, december dalliances, fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: John sleeps over at Bro's when his girlfriend kicks him out. Bro watches John sleep over. Pleasedear godpay attention to the tags.





	What To Do About A Stranger In Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Homestuck request: BroJohn somno

There's a kid in Bro's bed.

Okay, that's not true on a few levels. There's a guy, probably in his early 20s like Dave, asleep on Bro's futon, in boxers and a t-shirt with the sheets kicked to the end, presumably because it's hot as balls.

Bro closes the front door quietly and walks to Dave's room. It's empty. He steps inside and pulls out his phone to call his kid brother who doesn't even live here anymore to ask him to explain.

'Yo,' Dave says as he answers.

'Have you given someone a key to my apartment?' Bro hisses. He doesn't want to wake the kid and lose the advantage of being awake just in case he's the world's shittiest burglar, too sleepy to steal fuck all and solving that problem in the worst apartment to fuck with.

'Oh yeah,' Dave says. 'Whoops. Hey, Bro, you cool if John crashes at your place tonight? Maybe tomorrow? His psycho girlfriend kicked him out and you know how tiny my place is.'

Bro groans into the phone and runs his hand through his hair, knocking his cap off and onto Dave's floor entirely accidentally. He doesn't really wear them around the house, but he's fresh from work and his brain isn't working thanks to it being 4 fucking am and him being at least 5 beers deep, he can't really remember. He used to be able to drink more. He used to be able to stay awake longer. How the fuck does Dave sound so chipper?

'He's in my bed,' Bro protests.

'Aw, man, Egbert's a polite dude, I thought he'd take the couch at least.'

'Which is my bed.'

'Bro. I haven't lived with you for a year and a half. Take my damn room, I promise I won't feel abandoned.'

'You think I got the time to sort through all your crap?' Bro says, grimacing at the very empty room Dave left behind. It'd be a half hour job, tops. Whatever, he's only keeping it like this in case Dave gets canned and he has to come back home.

'I'll owe you if you don't kick my best friend out onto the streets in the middle of the night,' Dave says. His voice is sarcastic, showing that he thinks this isn't that big of an ask. He's still saying it. He knows not to expect much from Bro.

'I'm gonna make you do somethin' real gross,' Bro promises.

Dave sighs with relief because he knows he's won.

'Go the fuck to sleep, Bro,' he says.

Bro hangs up without replying to that substandard goodbye and creeps out to the kitchen. He's a quiet guy anyway; he can be all but silent when he really wants to. He grabs a plain slice of bread and shoves it in his mouth while he looks in the fridge. Against all wisdom, he takes another beer. Having someone he doesn't know in his space freaks him the fuck out.

He sits on the bench with his legs crossed and watches John on the couch. He knows who John is, he's been hearing about him since Dave was about 10. It's weird trying to connect "world's biggest dork" with the guy he's watching sleep.

He supposes the glasses folded on the coffee table probably belong to him, and the shirt he's wearing says "chemistry is in my DNA" is undeniably nerdy as shit, but he's pretty hot. Dave undersold him. Bro would have listened a lot better if he'd known he was hot.

His brown hair falls in messy curls that look soft and suit his face, his dumb shirt is tight around some impressive biceps and his skin-tone reminds Bro of his favourite half-black porn star. Which is a hard thing to stop thinking about once he's started. 

Bro finishes his bread and lightly hops off the counter. He sips his beer as he walks closer to the futon, secure in the knowledge that he's never woken anyone up before. He likes looking at sleeping people. They're interesting, they never tell him off for staring, and there's something very appealing about seeing someone in their most relaxed state.

This kid is incredibly relaxed, especially considering he's in a strange place. Especially considering he must have heard stories from Dave about the man who lives here just as Bro has heard stories about him.

Bro stops next to the futon and drinks, listening to the steady breathing. John is utterly unaware that someone is right next to him.

Bro crouches down, balancing his weight on his toes and finishes his beer. He sets it down silently on the floor and cocks his head to look closer at John. His eyelashes are long and thick and his lips are full and slightly parted. If Bro wasn't already hard just from the thrill of this light voyeurism, he thinks he probably would be just from looking at those lips. If he posted a picture of just this boy's face on his site it'd be tagged NSFW because god damn, those lips are clearly made for sucking cock.

Bro reaches out and lightly touches John's lower lip with his thumb, feeling it give under the smallest pressure. Yeah, he'd kill to see him on his knees. He'd gladly step out of the director's chair to act alongside him, too even if the thought of filming him is almost as erotic.

He considers actually getting his home camera, but it's not good for low lighting. And Dave would kill him if he found evidence of Bro doing this. As if he wasn't being a good host. A bit of looking never hurt no one.

Bro strokes his hand carefully through John's hair. It's as soft as it looks. He must use good hair stuff, he doesn't seem to have many split ends at all which is impressive given how curly it is.

He takes his hand back and just watches for a while. He can see John's eyes moving under his eyelids, deep in REM sleep. He knows that means he can get away with even more. So long as he's careful, any touches John feels will be interpreted as dream related. It's a heady feeling.

Bro leans close again, inhaling the smell of John. He smells of sleep and the kind of deodorant that is worn exclusively by dickheads and young men who don't know better. God, that's hot. Bro loves guys who would be scared of him standing too close.

And he is close. He plays with the skin that is exposed between John's boxers and shirt. He's slightly soft, like he's never had cause to work out but isn't particularly suffering from it. It is beyond tempting to slip his hand through his loose boxers.

He doesn't, at least not yet. It's better to take his time. Instead he undoes his own jeans to relieve the growing pressure. The incidental touches of his hands against his dick as he does so are enough to tempt him into taking it out properly. He's at the point where if John wakes up he won't be able to justify himself anymore. It's his favourite part.

He stands again and strokes his dick with a slow, light hand, not wanting to rush things. Why would he? He's good enough not to get caught. John ain't waking on Bro's behalf. It's the rest of the world that Bro can't control, and that knowledge burns hot in his belly.

He thinks about how satisfying it would be to come white and hot and obvious all over John's face. He thinks about how he could easily slip his dick in those parted lips, just for a moment, and leave John with the taste of his pre on his tongue. He thinks about moving careful gentle and taking those boxers off, easing so slowly into eating him out that John thinks it's just a dream and waking him up to the feeling of Bro's dick inside him. He doesn't delude himself that anyone could sleep through that, not unless Bro slipped them something. It's a tempting thought, but it ain't happening tonight.

Bro traces his fingers lightly up John's thigh and watches him frown in his sleep before he jerks away. Ticklish? Bro touches him with a firmer hand and he doesn't react, so maybe.

Bro catches himself with his palm on John's leg, fingers reaching up under his boxers nice and high and stops. This is Dave's best friend. He really can't get caught. More so than usual. The thought makes his dick jump in his hand.

He withdraws his hand slightly and notices the frown on John's face again. Interesting. He strokes back up experimentally and John's expression clears. Someone's enjoying the direction his dream is going.

Bro is suddenly very curious as to how far he can take it with this kid. Well, it's not like he wasn't curious before. He's good at seeing small changes in expression that signal someone waking up, and John's very firmly asleep. If he started to wake, Bro could flashstep silently out of sight before he opened his eyes.

Of course, he really shouldn't push his luck, not with how much riskier this is than normal. John knows where Bro lives, who he is, who Dave is. Bro barely holds back a groan as his dick starts to pulse in his hand. He's a lot closer than he thought. He takes his hand away completely. He's not ready for this to be over.

Of course now he has two hands free and that means that he can keep rubbing circles into John's thigh and also investigate the growing bulge in his boxers. He wants to see it, and there's a convenient slit where a fly would be that's starting to gape open slightly thanks to the silky material being lifted by John's dick.

Bro crouches again, accidentally shifting his hand slightly higher as he misjudges the angle best to keep touching him. It's a mistake he's okay with, because even though he thought it was risky to go too much higher, John doesn't react.

He turns his gaze back on John's crotch, squinting to see if he can see through the gap. He can just make out the impression of hair and shadow. It's frustrating.

Bro lifts the fabric up slightly, eyes back on John's face and ready to flee, and is taken utterly by surprise when John bucks his hips up and Bro ends up with a handful of dick.

Bro moves his hand down carefully with John's body as his hips fall back to the futon. He watches for any sign that John is remotely aware of his surroundings, and finding none, slowly starts to move his hand.

John hardens even more under Bro's light touches. Bro's thumb slips into the slit in the fabric, but he's not close enough to quite touch. He can feel the heat of John's dick but not the actual dick itself and it's maddening.

John isn't showing any signs of waking. It's incredible, really. Perhaps he's one of those dudes that jerks off in his sleep and he thinks the hand on his dick is his own.

Bro decides that theory is plausible enough to run with and pulls his hands away to strip the gloves off them before replacing them where they were, so quick that John barely shifts, as if he's trying to get them back. It's nice to be appreciated.

Bro slips his hand in and finally touches John's dick as he carefully pulls it out, exposing it. He lets out a slightly heavier breath of satisfaction as he feels the weight of it in his hand. It's a nice dick. Aesthetically pleasing, almost perfectly straight and a decently average size. Uncut, but hard enough that his head is straining past the foreskin.

He wonders if he can suck it without John waking up. He wonders if he cares. He does care. He doesn't want to be caught. As much of a horny idiot as Bro is, he knows that most people probably wouldn't respond kindly to being woken up via a stranger going down on them. Even if the stranger can deep throat a much bigger dick than this.

Instead he continues stroking him, other hand reaching up slowly to play with his balls. His breathing is getting heavier, but in a distinct way that Bro had only seen the time an ex had let him tape him through the night. The kind he now heavily associates with the incredibly erotic feeling of watching someone have a wet dream. The amazingness of the recording almost was enough to counter the fact that he'd been given permission to see it. Almost. Playing by the rules is boring.

John's already getting close, and as much as Bro wants to see him make a mess of himself at his hand, he's got a better idea.

The only times he's looked close to waking have been when Bro has moved away.

So he moves away.

Bro hides himself simply by standing very still at the far end of the room. With John's poor eyesight and his sleepiness, there's basically no way he'll see him. Probably. Bro's dick twitches needily and he holds it to his skin so it won't give him away. He can't move.

John wakes up, one hand going to his dick automatically as the other covers his eyes. He moves them almost immediately and sits up on his elbows with obvious surprise when he sees what's woken him up. He lets out a tiny groan of frustration.

Now he has a choice to make. He can either hope his erection goes away and doesn't come back again while he's sleeping, or he can get rid of it the fast way. Bro enjoys watching him squirm as he clearly resists the urge to touch himself.

He doesn't wait long. Bro can just tighten his grip on his own dick and loosen it as he watches without risking discovery.

John strokes himself with quick movements that almost look rough. He's not savouring it, just dealing with it. He was already close, and despite his only reaction being slightly heavier breathing when Bro was touching it, he doesn't seem to have the same restraint awake. He whimpers and bucks his hips into his hand as he moves his hand and puts on a damn good show.

He cups his hand over his dick as he comes, which he does with a helpless moan, his knees lifting beautifully. Bro breathes carefully through his nose, controlling his reactions. John takes his hands away and covers himself up again, standing unsteadily.

Bro starts jerking it the second John's back is turned, watching him make his way to the bathroom. It barely takes anything to push him over the edge with how worked up he is. He comes into his own fist and leans against the wall, recovering.

Bro can't wait to sit and have breakfast with this kid. He's gonna be real nice. Can't be rude to Dave's best friend.


End file.
